Ready or not
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Bill gets hurt after visiting the well house and having the creature come after him, will his freinds be there for him when he needs them the most? And how will everyone react after realizing they could've lost him. Ready or not, here I come, you can't hide Gonna find you and take it slowly Ready or not, here I come, you can't hide Gonna find you and make you want me


Chapter one

Hot red blood drips down his leg as I start wrapping a bandanna around his knee as he winces. It's not good, it looks deep, and he's shaking, he's scared. "Easy Bill, it'll be OK, we'll get you out of here"I murmur as I see his gaze turn towards the hole in the floor. The floor was rotting, and he accidentally stepped on a rotten part, and his foot went straight through,and he went down all the way up to his knee. He was alone in the room, except for that thing, he was running away from it when he fell,but he yelled loud enough that Richie and Stan heard him and got to him, they got the thing away from him, then helped him get his foot out of the floor,then Richie came and got me,and Eddie,knowing we could help. "Y-yeah, B-Bev it hurts,really bad"he murmurs,his stutter making it's presence known, he's really shakened, understandably so, "I know, we're going to get out of here now alright, get you cleaned up at home alright"I murmur, looking to Stan, to help me get him up. He comes over,gets on his other side, and we help him stand,and I let him wrap an arm around my shoulder,to help keep him steady, and Stan does the same.

The guys are unnaturally quiet, Richie more so than the others, but they're scared, like he is, Bill's the leader,and he just got hurt, and we could've lost him, if they hadn't gotten to him in enough time. We make our way out of the house,Richie cursing under his breath every so often,and before I know it we're out in the fading sunlight,it's cloudy and going to rain soon. The guys start to pick up their bikes,and I know there is no way Bill is going to be able to ride back on his,so he's going to need to ride with someone,which I guess will be me. "your going to ride with me alright, we'll come back for your bike later"I say gently as I guide him to my bike, "O-ok B-Bev"he murmurs. He let's me get on first,then he gets on behind me,wrapping his arms around my waist,then we take off.

After awhile we get to his house,leaving the bikes in the front yard,and as soon as we do it starts to rain. "Well shit"I hear Richie say, then Stan tells him to shut up, before he says anything more,lord knows Richie can run his mouth, especially when he's scared. We get inside, his parents are not home,still working since it's the afternoon, so that's good. I send the other guys to go dry off in the downstairs bathroom,while Eddie and I take him upstairs to the other one. We get there,and he pulls himself up onto the counter as Eddie grabs some towels. I dry myself off real quick, then help Bill do the same. Eddie finishes,then we throw the towels into the bin, then he goes under the sink and grabs the first aid kit. He sets it on the floor,and I know it's time to get to work, it's not going to be pleasant, but it needs to be done.

"Let's get this taken care of alright"I murmur quietly,seeing tears stain his eyes,god he's so scared,I squeeze his hand gently,then stand beside him,hand on his shoulder,and he leans into the contact. "O-Ok Bev, I-I'm scared"he murmurs as I reach for a tissue, "I know, we're here, your safe,I promise"I murmur as Eddie nods,agreeing. "I'm going to use the scissors to cut this off alright"he asks looking at him for confirmation, "y-yeah Eds, whatever you need to do"he murmurs,wincing as the metal makes contact with tender skin,then the bandanna is cut away, revealing marred flesh, flaming red, irritated,and it looks painful,it is painful,I can tell by how he winces when Eddie touches it. I see Eddie take a wet wash cloth to the wound,wiping away dirt,and debris,and it's almost too much seeing him in this much discomfort, he's cursing mildly,then it's over,at least this part,the next will be worse. Hydrogen peroxide,it's going to be hell,pure hell, and I don't know how much more he can take, it's been hell already today. We give him a break for a minute,and I hug him tight, then we know it's time to do it,get it over with. "OK, I hate doing this to you Billy, it's not going to feel pleasant"he murmurs timidly, he really really doesn't want to hurt him,but he knows it has to be done. "I-It's OK Eds, you have to do what you have to do,I'll be OK"he murmurs softly. I find myself holding him tight,so he won't fall, as Eddie takes a new cloth,pours hydrogen peroxide on it,then places it against the wound. I feel him tense,then he's trying to not scream, he does a little bit,then it's over,and Eddie wraps gauze around the wound. "Shh,shh, your done, you did great, you were brave"I murmur gently, "I-I tried to be, I'm so t-tired,are we done"he asks softly, "yeah we are,I'm going to go downstairs,check on everyone, let Eddie help you get changed alright,do you want to rest in the bed,or on the couch"I ask softly, "the b-bed, would be good"he murmurs, "OK"I murmur.

I leave the room at this point, heading down the stairs,and it's way too quiet,except for some quiet sniffles. I make it to the living room,and Richie is sitting on the couch,shaking,crying. The other guys are not there, I'm guessing Ben had to get home, and Mike and Stan went to go get his bike. I sit down beside him,and he jumps, "easy Rich, it's just me,you OK"I ask quietly, "shit, I don't think so, I'm just scared, we could've lost him tonight, it was a close one Bev,it was so close"he says softly, "I get it,I totally do, but he's safe, that's what matters,we're here, for you,for each other, how about we go get his bed ready for him"I ask, hugging him,and he doesn't resist,very unlike him at all. "OK"he sniffles, letting me help him get up.

We go back upstairs, and I go to the linen closet, grabbing some sheets for his bed,and a quilt,he's going to need it. We go into his room, and go over to the messy unmade bed,and start to strip it. We get it made in record time,in silence,the only sound filling the room being of the rain,then I go downstairs to put the sheets in the washing machine,and I get that started. Then I grab a glass of water,then go back up to the room. By the time I get back up there, they are all in the room, Eddie and Richie having changed into some dry clothes that Bill lent them. Bill is already in bed, under the covers, Eddie is sitting on the floor beside him, and Richie is in the desk chair,Mike and Stan have yet to return. I go sit on the bed beside him, and as soon as I do he lays against me,and I can feel him shaking. "Shh,we're here Bill,we're not going anywhere I promise that, how about you get some sleep"I murmur,one hand rubbing his back,the other carding through his hair gently, "O-ok"he murmurs,clearly fighting to stay awake,brown eyes fluttering. I continue my soothing motions,and before I know it he's out like a light,falling into a restful sleep he's probably not seen in a long while. The room stays silent, as I stare out the window at the falling rain,wondering when Stan and Mike will be back.


End file.
